dragoncityfandomcom-20200223-history
Terra Dragon
Appearance It is brown like the earth throughout its cycle from hatching, with yellow/gold tattoos on its body. The tail of the Terra changes as it progresses through the stages from baby to an adult. A Terra Dragon baby has two small horns, a small tuft of hair on its head and no spikes (beard) on its face. It smiles like all baby dragons, his body is small and its tail is short. At adolescence, mane reaches from his head to tail end. Its two horns has grown. An adolescent Terra is still smiley, and his body is a lot bigger and its tail is spiky now and longer but still in proportion. An adolescent also has five short spikes growing out of its lower face. An adult Terra has a full mane, huge horns and five long spikes (beard). The tattoos (originally two showing in baby & adolescent stages) shown have increased to four. Its tail is now long, and has a boulder at the end like a Morningstar, as well as the spikes from adolescence. Its smile is now more like an evil grin. Automated Names Automated names are names automatically given by DC to your dragon when it hatches. You can change these names to whatever you wish. However, the name you chose is of course not considered as an automated name. Automated names contain a maximum of nine characters in length. Click [[Automated_Names# |'Here']] to add your Dragon's automated name if it is not yet in the list. Animations Baby1: The dragon digs into the ground, finds a rock, and then eats it up. Baby2: The dragon sits down, and then scratches itself. Juvenile1: The dragon spots a fly, follows it with its eyes, and then finally eats it. Juvenile2: The dragon sits, and waits patiently while wagging its tail. Adult: The dragon sits, pats the ground, leaving two craters where the dragon patted Attack : Trivia *This is the first dragon to appear in the game. *The Terra originally called an Earth Dragon, prior to 14/12/2012. Terra means "Earth" in several languages. *It has the lowest breeding and hatching time of all Dragons -- 15 seconds! *The Terra Dragon generates the most gold per minute for any Elemental other than the Pure Dragon. Terra Hybrids also typically generates more gold than any other Hybrid. *An 8-Habitat Terra Farm is fast to build and has an impressive gold generation rate, i.e., about 240k an hour, without Crystals! Not bad at all for a first Dragon. Please look for Badpeteno's blog for instructions on how to create a Farm. *This dragon sometimes acts like a dog. *The only difference from a dog with Terra Dragon is that a rock is replacing the bone. *The Terra Dragon has an extremely fast gold generation rate for an Elemental. In fact, it has the fastest gold generation rate out of all the Elementals, beaten only by Pure and Legendary Dragons. Gallery Terra Dragon 3b.png Terra Dragon 3c.png Terra Dragon 3d.png terra.JPG|Terra Element 200px-Earth_Dragon6.png|Terra Dragon in the Dragon Book terra sho9p.JPG|Terra Dragon in Shop Terraaa dagon.png Breeding treee.png Gr-sad-dragon-right-1.png 247653_429357187121555_997080580_n.jpg Terra Dragon.jpg a--.jpg Terrraraarar.png Eastercryst.png Lodaing Screen.png|Dragon city-Loading Screen Food offer.png image 145.jpg Cristsmas eve.png batatata.png Naturueue.png Hot chili con.png Dragoncicic.png Freefood.jpg HI every ☺.png Buttercup.png Teatrameter hoho mery new year.png Terararae.png Limitedterra.png 1459785 639621216095150 561630533 n.jpg IMG 0719.png Terra Dragon-Hatch.jpg Glaciaalalala.png LoadingScreen.jpg